The Traveled Road
by bradys luv
Summary: Will Grissom and Sara ever get together? Or does his wedding put a stop to things before they can ever get started?
1. Chapter 1

"Honey you look absolutely amazing, don't you know you're not suppose to outshine the bride on her wedding day?" Nick sure did know how to make a girl feel good. "I found this old thing hanging in the back of my closet, and I hardly think I will outshine the bride. You're just partial because you're my date. And let me say Mr. Stokes you are making that tux look mighty nice." He rests his chin on Sara's head and wraps his arms around her waist. The comfort is what she needs to make it down the aisle. "Are you ready to do this?" She leans into Nick, squeezes his hands, and takes a deep breath, "As ready as I will ever be."

I can't believe I am here. I am at his wedding...his wedding and no matter how many times I say it over and over in my head it still doesn't make since. The man is a loner, he's antisocial, he's not good at communicating or relationships and he is getting married. Not only am I at his wedding, I crashed. Nick was under the impression I was invited so when he asked me if I was taking anyone I said no, he then insisted I go as his date.

We make our way to our seats and I'm sure that I am holding Nick's hand so tight that I have cut off all blood flow. I look into his eyes as we sit down and I see the sympathetic nod he gives as he gently plants a soft kiss to my temple. "It's going to be okay, squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, because in a few hours your life is going to really start and that son of a bitch is finally going to realize what he's missed out on." I can't help but give Nick a small smile and as I look into his eyes and hear his words I start laughing. It's a deep, joyous, from the bottom of your soul laugh. Nick thinks I have lost my mind but he can't help but to join in. I have tears rolling down my cheeks and Nick softly cups my face to wipe them away. "You're going to ruin your makeup and everyone is staring." I start to respond when the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

"Nick must have just told the best joke ever. I heard your laugh from the back of the church." And here he is, the groom standing in front of us, and as good as Nick looks in his tux, Grissom looks even better. "Hey Grissom, I was just telling Sara about a wedding I was in once, and we got a little carried away, we didn't mean to disturb anybody." Nick was trying to look serious but everytime he looked over at Sara she would start laughing again which would make Nick start laughing again. "Sorry Griss," Sara finally got out as she took a deep breath. Grissom was nervous, as any groom would be because it was his wedding and now he was even more nervous once spotting Sara. When he heard that laugh he knew she was in the church somewhere and he just had to find her. As he approaches the aisle she and Nick were sitting on his breathe catches in his throat. She looks absolutely amazing and her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, especially when her face lights up and her smile takes up her entire face. He has missed that smile lately and if he were honest with himself he would know that he were at least partly to blame for those smiles disappearing.

"Hello Gil," he heard from behind him. "Well, hello to you to Catherine. I'm leaving you in charge of these two they seem to have the giggles and can't stop." Sara looks up still trying to contain her laugh and almost makes it through her greeting of Catherine before she begins again. "I'm sorry Cath I don't know what's wrong with us, but I'm going to let Nick tell you all about it while I freshen up before the wedding starts." Sara moves out of her seat to make room for Catherine. "I will lead you in the right direction." Grissom steps aside. "It's okay Griss I can find it on my own. I'm sure you have other guests to attend to." He doesn't even hesitate, "No, Sara I insist." Sara nods her agreement and is startled when she feels Grissom's hand on her lower back as she exits the chapel.

Sara is sitting at the small vanity trying to repair the damage her tears have done to her makeup. "You know you look beautiful, right?" She is startled at the voice behind her. "Grissom, what are you doing in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"The better question is Sara what are you doing here? Why are you doing this?"

A little stunned, Sara raises her head and looks at his reflection in the mirror. "Nick needed a date and I had to see this for myself. I had to see the last person I would ever think would get married, actually go through with it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I don't think you will actually do this."

"Sara this wedding is going to happen."

"If you are so sure you are doing the right thing then why are you in the lady's bathroom with me fifteen minutes before you walk down the aisle?"

"Because I need to know you are going to be alright. You are my friend Sara and I need to know that this isn't going to change that. I need to know that after I get married and after I get back from my honeymoon that you will still be here. I need to be sure of that."

Sara can't believe what she is hearing. He doesn't want to share a life with me but he doesn't want a life without me in it, even if it is just as friends. "Grissom, I came to Vegas for you, and at one point I stayed in Vegas for you, and sometime after that I made a life for myself here. I have a great job and great friends and I'm not leaving that, not because of you. But you need to understand that after today it ends. No more flirting, no more keeping me at arm's length, no more rescuing me. No more, it ends, you've made your choice and although I think it's the wrong choice, it's one you have to live with."

Grissom, not looking at all like the confident groom he should, nods his head. "Sara no matter what you think this is the right thing for me to do. Things never would have worked between us. You will see that soon I hope."

Sara stands and approaches Grissom. She is almost eye to eye with him. Neither speaks as they stand staring at each other mere inches from each other. Sara cradles Grissom's face between her hands as he positions his hands on her waist. The tension in the room is electric and Sara decides this is her last chance. Her last chance to take what she's always wanted, her last chance to make him realize the mistake he is about to make.

Sara leans in half expecting Grissom to back away and places the tenderest kiss on his lips. Their foreheads come together and neither can open their eyes afraid of the emotions both will see. "I love you Gilbert Grissom, go and be happy."

Grissom is overcome with emotion. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Sara. I don't want to be the cause of any more pain for you."

Sara releases her hold on Grissom and backs away. "You have a wedding to get to and I have to finish touching up my makeup." Grissom backs away towards the door, "I'll see you at the ceremony," he says half questioning if she will really show up. "I'll be there and don't worry I won't stand up when the minister asks if anyone objects."

Grissom heads back to the chapel and Sara continues to touch up her makeup when her pager goes off. With a slight quiver of her hand she reaches into her purse knowing that this isn't her work pager it's something totally different. "I hope you have a great life Grissom," she mumbles to herself as she gets up and leaves the church.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom walks away from Sara with a dull pain in his chest that he's never had before. "It's just stress he tells himself. I'm uptight, anxious, I mean it's not everyday I get married. I'll be fine once the ceremony starts."

"Hey buddy are you ready for this, because it's just about time for us to take our places."

"Jim, I don't know what's going on. I think I'm just really nervous. But I'm suppose to be nervous it's my wedding...right?"

Jim's eyebrows arch and his mouth forms the uh-oh expression that I've seen a million times and I start second guessing myself, maybe this isn't normal.

"Look Gil, of course you're nervous, you're life is about to change a lot and when I say a lot I hope you understand when I say A LOT. But you've made this choice and you love Maggie right and she loves you. I'm sure you've thought this through a million times before today. I mean you're a scientist for goodness sake. You've thought about the pros and cons of being married, you've thought about how you're life with Maggie will be, and you proposed so at one time you thought this was the best thing for your relationship, so just think back to all of the things that brought you to this point and I'm sure you will see that this is the right decision."

"That's the problem Jim, at this particulat moment I don't have any idea how I got here. I met Maggie at the University and we connected on a cerebral level and that turned into us spending some time together, and then we started dating, and I love her I do, but the marriage thing was her idea, I just kind of went along with it. I'm comfortable with her and our relationship has always been easy. But does easy mean marriage and why the hell am I thinking about this now right before I walk down the aisle?"

"Maggie is a great woman and you love her, right, you just said you love her. What the hell has happened in the last twenty minutes? You were fine when I left you at the back of the chapel?"

He knew as soon as he told Brass he talked to Sara the man was going to be livid. He loved Sara like a daughter and as soon as he told him what happened in the bathroom Jim was going to be ready to kick his ass. So he took a deep breath, "I saw Sara a few minutes ago."

"You what? I thought you told me you didn't invite her so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. How in the hell did you see her, here?"

"She came as Nick's date and she said she had to see me get married for herself. Something about not believing I would actually go through with it. And look at me I don't know if I actually can."

"You've been my best friend for a long time Gil but you have played with Sara and her emotions enough. If you continue to do that this friendship will end. When you started dating Maggie I thought you were just killing time and enjoying her company. I saw how hurt Sara was and I saw how a little piece of her seemed to die when you announced your engagement. But if you call off this wedding because of Sara you better damn well be ready to make that giant leap in your life that up until this point you have fought against with every fiber of your being. If you aren't then you need to follow through with your commitment to Maggie. Sara deserves more than to be strung along by you."

"I know that Jim. That's why part of me never fought this marriage. I am happy with Maggie. She's great, she understands me and she's there when I need her and she gives me space when I need it and I don't always feel on eggshells like I do when I'm with Sara. Sara just gets me in a way that no one ever has, not even Maggie, and she has a piece of my heart that no one will be able to get, but I don't think I can ever make a commitment to her. She's so young and she has her entire life ahead of her. I just couldn't give her the kind of life she deserves. I know this Jim, I tell myself over and over, but after seeing her earlier I can't help but wondering if I can be happy in a life without Sara in it. I know we will still be friends but it will be different. I won't be able to check on her when I know something is bothering her and we both know she doesn't let people into her life very easily. But I also know that if I get married today she will be forced to move on and find her own happiness. And whatever you believe about me Jim please know that all I want is for her to be happy."

"You have about two minutes to figure this out. If Maggie isn't what you want then you need to end this now. Don't leave her standing at the alter Gil. If you go in that chapel you need to be ready to go through with this. I'm going to take my place. You're suppose to follow a couple of minutes later. Gil, you're the only one that can make this decision, but this decision will effect lives other than you're own, so be very sure of yourself."

Jim takes his place and looks out into the crowd. He sees Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg but no Sara. Maybe she couldn't watch him go through with it, he thinks to himself. I just hope to God that Gil makes the right decision.

A few seconds later Gil takes his place beside Jim. He shakes his hand and nods his head as he passes him and he awaits the arrival of his bride down the aisle. He looks into the crowd and sees that Sara is not in the same place as before, next to Nick. He glances around the chapel hoping to see her one last time. The music starts as the bridesmaids start down the aisle. Gil's pulse increases a bit when he notices Nick looking around. He must be looking for Sara. Why wouldn't Sara tell him if she were leaving? She promised me she would be here. Just a few minutes ago. Sara would not lie to me, if she couldn't be here she would just tell me. Maggie makes her way down the aisle and Gil's mind is still running a mile a minute. He tries to focus on Maggie but something is tugging at him and telling him that something is wrong.

Gil is trying to focus on Maggie and put Sara out of his mind. He's half listening to the minster until he hears the words,"if anyone knows of a reason why this marriage should not occur, please, speak now or forever hold your peace." His head turns to where Sara should be sitting and notices now that Nick is not in his seat.

What in the world is going on? Something's wrong I can feel it. Where did Nick go and why does Warrick look so worried? All of this is running through Grissom's mind when Jim hears the one thing he didn't want to hear today.

"I can't do this..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't do this..."

Grissom hears all of the oohs and ahhs and mumbles from the crowd as he snaps his head toward Maggie. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Gil, we need to go somewhere and talk right now." Giving a slight nod of his head, Grissom leans toward Brass and tells him to say something to the guest until he can figure out what's going on. Grissom then escorts Maggie back down the aisle.

Jim rolls his eyes and looks at Catherine for some direction as she shrugs her shoulders. Great, he thinks to himself, what the hell am I suppose to say I don't even know what's going on. Jim grabs the microphone,"Please bear with us for a few moments apparently the bride and groom have a few words they need to say in private before the cereomony can continue."

In the meantime Grissom and Maggie have made their way to the Bride's room.

"Maggie what's going on? Why did you stop the wedding?"

"Gil, I don't know where your head is right now but I know where it's not and that is our wedding. You were looking at everyone in the chapel except me. You barely heard me stop the wedding, so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Grissom takes his time to try to think of a response that will not irriitate his bride anymore than she already is and he is pretty sure that by saying he was looking for another woman would be the last thing any woman would want to hear coming from her husband to be on their wedding day.

"I was talking to the team earlier before the ceremony and everybody was there Greg, Warrick, Sara, Nick, Catherine and then when I took my place and was waiting for you to come down the aisle I noticed Sara wasn't in her seat and that Nick and Warrick looked very worried and then Nick got up to leave and my mind was running wondering if something had happened...and.."

Maggie interupted him at this point, "Gil, it's no secret that Sara is not a big fan of us being together maybe she didn't want to see the man she has a crush on marry another woman. Did you ever think about that?"

How was Grissom suppose to tell Maggie that he spoke with Sara in private and she promised to be there. This was a slippery slope he was on and while he was trying to think of something to say he heard Maggie's voice again.

"Gil, why are you marrying me?"

"Maggie, what do you mean why am I marrying you? I thought this is what you wanted. It's the next logical step in our relationship. You wanted to get married and so here we are getting married."

Maggie shakes her head. "Gil, I love you and I know you love me. Our relationship has been great from the beginning. We clicked as soon as we met. We became friends, and then dated and sure the next logical step would be to get married. And we put a wedding together pretty quickly but if this isn't what you want, if this is something you are doing because you are trying to make me happy then it's never going to work."

"It's not that I don't want to get married, Maggie..."

"Gil did you go along with this wedding because it was the easy thing to do? You know looking back on it you never really asked me to marry you. We talked about it and decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. We got along great, we had some of the same interests, we weren't lonely anymore, and we didn't work all the time because we had someone to actually come home to. And believe me marriages have been built on less, but if you are this worried about why Sara didn't come to our wedding then I have to wonder if there isn't something more going on?"

"I don't want to hurt you Maggie. Yes, our relationship has been easy and a part of me liked that there were never any curve balls coming at me. I always knew where we stood. You understood my work and my need to be alone sometimes. I never felt out of my comfort zone with you. I enjoyed spending time with you and even though I never really thought about getting married when you brought it up I wasn't totally opposed to it. I thought life probably wouldn't change much. We practically lived together already, so I went along with the entire marriage thing. But the one thing or person I never let myself think about was Sara. I've always known Sara had a crush on me and at some points in our relationship over the last seven years I fed that crush and we flirted and it was all very innocent. But in the way my relationship with you has always been easy and straight forward my relationship with Sara has been like a roller coaster. She leaves me dizzy sometimes with where we stand and what we have between us. I can't lose her friendship Maggie not for anything. That's why I was so distracted at the ceremony, just minutes before it started I talked with Sara in private and she promised me she would be there. She promised we would still be friends and Sara wouldn't lie to me. I just feel that something has to be wrong."

"Gil, just because our relationship doesn't challenge you and it doesn't get you out of your comfort zone is no reason to get married. It's a reason to kill time until you figure out what you really want and I think you just figured it out. You can't lose Sara's friendship or her love. I think you just got hit with a two by four right between the eyes, you may love me, but you are in love with Sara."

Gil drops his head, "Maggie I didn't want this to happen this way. I am sorry if I hurt you, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Gil my ego may be hurt and no one likes being left at the alter but I don't think that you entered into this with any malice. You just realized your feelings a little too late. I want you to be happy Gil. I want to be happy and right now both of those things can still happen. Now, I'm going to let you go tell the guests that there will be no wedding today, while I get out of this dress."

Grissom leaves the room trying to think of what he is going to tell a room full of guests that have been waiting patiently for the ceremony to continue.

Back in the Bride's Room Maggie grabs her phone and hits speed dial.

"I've done my part. Please tell me that you have Sidle in your possession?"


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom is making his way to the chapel when he spots his team huddled in the corner. Jim is the first to see him coming and meets him halfway.

"Gil, what the hell is going on? Everyone is getting a bit restless in there."

"Jim, as my best man I give you the pleasure of telling the guests there will be no wedding. But, please have everyone stay for the reception. Food, drinks, and the band are all paid for so everyone enjoy. Nick, I need you to come with me, right now." Grissom leaves no time for questions or explanations as he turns around and heads toward the dressing room. He glances back once to make sure Nick is following.

Grissom enters the dressing room a few steps ahead of Nick. As Nick arrives he slams the door. This catches Grissom a little off guard. He was so caught up in his own emotions he was paying very little attention to Nick's. As blue eyes locked with brown it was easy to see a storm was brewing.

"Was that really necessary, Nick?"

"Don't do this Grissom. Don't hurt her anymore than you already have."

"You don't know what you're talking about Nick. I just need..." 

"STOP! JUST STOP! IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU GRISSOM AND ITS NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT OR YOU NEED, NOT ANYMORE. Listen, I don't want to sit here and yell and scream at you but you need to stop right now. You can't do this anymore,so please just stop. You're killing her a little bit at a time, do you not see that. This constant pull push thing you do with her is going to stop. She can't take it anymore. Sara is shattered right now Grissom."

"Nick, I know I've messed up in the past but I'm going to do better. I just need to talk to Sara."

"No, Grissom. It's over. It's too late. I don't know what happened between you and Maggie. I don't know why the wedding was called off. But I do know that I'm not going to stand here and let Sara contiune to live the way she has been for the last few years. You've taken all of the light out of her Grissom. And for what? Because she works for you or because she's younger than you? I don't know what reasons you have had for hurting Sara the way you have and right now I don't care to hear them, but hear me, you are not hurting Sara anymore."

"Nick, with all do respect, it's not your business. I need to go and find Sara. I need to let her know there was no wedding. I need to try and make this right, please tell me where she went."

"She's not here Grissom," Nick whispers his voice full of pain and disbelief.

Grissom stares blankly at Nick not letting his mind believe what his ears are hearing. "I know she left the chapel Nick but where did she go? Back to her apartment? To work? Where Nick? Just tell me, please, just tell me?"

Nick shakes his head and as blue eyes once again meet brown both men can see the tears welling in each other's eyes. Nick can't bring himself to say the words and Grissom can't bear to hear what Nick's eyes are already telling him.

With a broken voice Nick shatters Grissom's world, "Sara's gone. She called me when the wedding was about to begin that's why I got up and left. She was so sad Grissom. She broke my heart listening to her. As big of an ass as you've been to her and all she could say was to tell you to be happy and not to worry about her. She left a letter for you on my car window." Nick pulls out the letter from his coat pocket and holds it out to Grissom. He just stares at it thinking that if he doesn't take it or read it then this whole thing won't be real. Nick lays the letter on the table and turns to leave.

"I'm sorry Grissom, I really am. I don't know what that letter says but for once in your life hear what Sara is saying and please whatever you do stop hurting her. She deserves to be happy. She deserves it more than anyone in this world."

Grissom is alone, staring at the letter Nick left for him. He doesn't want to read the letter. He doesn't want to hear Sara's goodbye. All he wants is for this ache deep in his chest to go away.

Grissom went home to his townhouse, where he's sitting in the dark with nothing but a bottle of scotch and Sara's letter. With little fight left in him and just the right amount of alcohol to dull his senses he pulls the letter from it's envelope. With a deep breath he begins reading...

_Gris,_

_I know you are reading this letter wondering why I broke my promise and didn't stay for the ceremony. Know that I tried to stay. The last thing I would ever want to do is break a promise to you, but my heart couldn't watch you marry someone else. I am going by the lab to turn in a request for a leave of absence and we both know Ecklie will be more than happy to approve it. Please know that I want you to be happy, more than anything Grissom, that's all I've ever wanted. But I think that along the way I forgot to make myself happy, I stopped living for me and taking care of me, so that's what I'm going off to do. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do, but I wll see you again Grissom. Have a great marriage and a great life and always remember that I will always hold a special place in my heart for you._

_With love your friend,_

_Sara_

The letter floats from Grissom's hands as he rests his head against the couch. Too exhausted or too drunk he doesn't know which one, he closes his eyes, wiith a lingering thought that when he wakes up this will all be a bad dream.

_Meanwhile a private jet has just landed at Los Angeles International Airport_

Sara steps off the jet and stretches her aching back and legs."Who would have thought this is where I would end up when the day started." Sara descends the steps to see the man she hasn't seen in a little over four years.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for all of the kind reviews. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Sometimes I will post quickly and sometimes not, it just depends on how stuck I get on a chapter. This one was hard for me. Not too much drama just a little connector chapter so we can get on with the meat of the story. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it.

Sara exits the plane and immediately gets in the Lincoln Town Car waiting for her. "Let's forgo the pleasantries shall we Hollins. Why am I here?"

"It's good to see you to Sidle. Thanks for coming willingly and not kicking and screaming. "

"Well, you lucked out this time. I didn't have anything keeping me in Vegas so your timing for once is pretty good. But let's not forget that I have six months left on this contract and then I'm done. What's the assignment this time?"

"If I remember correctly my timing worked out damn well when I sent you to Vegas to begin with. So tell me Sidle why are you so eager to leave a place that you were once so excited to get to?"

Sara rolled her eyes and answered in a huff, "The gambling sucked. Can we get on with this?"

Hollins was visibly delaying talking to Sara about whatever this new case was and she noticed his reluctance. Sara had known Hollins since she was a senior in High School. Their meeting was unusual to say the least. Sara had taken a series of intelligence tests at the request of her college counselor. She tested well on all of them. So well that when her test scores were combined and entered into the database she was flagged by the National Security Bureau as a potential agent.

"Sara, I know that you think I took advantage of you all those years ago when I got you to join the Bureau…"

"Hollins, let's not rehash how I got here okay. My life has always been messed up and we both know it. I was a kid that had no family and no real direction in life. Besides I got an Ivy League education while I trained, I can't fault you for that. Why are you stalling?"

"Okay, okay, enough with this. I never felt bad about getting you to join the Bureau because you were never really in harm's way. You would gather information and feed that information to us and we would go in with guns blazing and bring down the bad guy. We always left you in your job for a good amount of time after the case was closed so we didn't throw up any red flags that you weren't who you said you were."

"Oh shit Hollins, what's happened?"

Hollins closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're not going to believe you when I tell you?"

Sara's head started spinning. What could possibly be going on? She was going back through her head all of the cases she had worked over the last decade. Some were long jobs, some were short, some were dangerous and some were not. She was great at her job. No one had ever suspected her of working undercover. She always knew her job inside and out. Hell, she worked numerous cases while in Vegas, that's one reason she was allowed to stay there as long as she was. It was the perfect cover for just about any job she had to do.

"Sara, do you remember the second case you worked? It was a drug smuggling ring. We thought it was a routine case, nothing too big, just something for you to get your feet wet."

"Yeah, I remember. We thought it was small until we dug deeper and realized we were about to bust up the biggest drug ring on two continents. We got Ruiz, the leader, and he's in jail. Right?"

"He's in jail. That's the good news. The bad news is he has a little brother. He was so much younger than Ruiz that we didn't think too much about him being any real danger, besides we couldn't take a ten year old into custody just because his brother was a drug dealer. Well, little brother is all grown up and he's looking to get revenge for his brother."

"What are you not telling me? It doesn't matter if he wants revenge because there is no way of him tracking the people that worked undercover. Our identities were all fake. Even if he figured out who was working undercover he would have no way of tracing that information and finding out our real identities."

"Normally no, he would not have that information. But….and this is the part you aren't going to believe. He's an agent for the Bureau."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Who do you have scanning resumes now? Because I would think brother of drug kingpin that we busted would put up one hell of a red flag. And don't you keep tabs on people like this to make sure you always know where they are?"

"Yes, we keep track of them, somewhat. The problem is we thought he was dead. Our intelligence told us he died at sixteen in a car crash and he was burnt beyond recognition. We had no reason to believe anything different."

"So, does little brother know who I am?"

"Unfortunately we think so. We've found two other agents that worked the case dead already. We are going to have to take extreme measures that you aren't going to like to catch this guy."

"You're being a little dramatic aren't you Hollins. He can't be that big of a threat. There were only four agents that worked that case. If he's already killed two of us there's only two left and his revenge will be done. Why are extreme measures necessary?"

"He's penetrated our security Sara. We don't know for sure how much information he has and most importantly we don't know what he plans to do with it. We have to catch him. This is bigger than wanting a little revenge for his brother."

It's all starting to make sense to Sara now. This guy could bring down the entire Bureau and sell secrets that could ruin international relationships. "What's my job?"

"Sara I hate to do this…"

**One month later**

Sara is staring in the mirror and shaking her head. "It's weird when you're used to seeing a certain face in the mirror and then a different face takes its place."

"Sara, once this case is solved we will do a reversal and your face will be yours again, but we couldn't chance sending you out there looking the same."

"I get it Hollins, it's just weird. I'll get use to it besides the quicker I can catch this guy the quicker I can have my life back. Let's get this rolling. Where am I going anyways?"

"You're going to hate that more than the face replacement…back to Vegas."


End file.
